Restless Mind
by greengirl82
Summary: Emily's been suffering from insomnia, which starts her down a different path for her wandering mind to naughty dreams of a certain someone.


**Restless Mind**

Disclaimer: CBS owns Criminal Minds, not me.

Summary: Emily's suffering from insomnia, which starts down a different path for her wandering mind. Guess where it leads?

Timeline: AU Present Day

Special Thanks To: **Phoebe9509**, a fellow writer who i adore.

A/N: **Phoebe9509** and I decided to write similar story plots, so read hers titled "**Sleepless Nights**".

This oneshot had literally popped into my mind. So thanks for reading, don't forget to leave a review.

* * *

><p>"No day is so bad it can't be fixed with a nap." Carrie Snow<p>

* * *

><p>"Oh, God!" Emily shouted as Hotch pounded into her tight core making her scratch at his back while he came with a fast thrust.<p>

Panting hard, Emily opened her eyes to see her team stare at her in the bullpen, each with a look of worry, surprise or just plan amusement.

"What?" Emily asked looking around at the men on her team as JJ walked by raising an eyebrow.

"Are you ok?" Dave asked with a knowing grin on his face.

"Fine." she told the older man.

"Sounded more than fine." Morgan chuckled earning a glare from the woman.

Reid turned in his chair to look at her, "Are you still suffering from insomnia?"

Nodding her head, "It's not as bad as it was before."

Reid raised a skeptical eyebrow to her, "Really?"

* * *

><p>Groaning out a sigh, "All right, fine. Now I'm having this small issue with the whole falling asleep for few minutes."<p>

"And?" Reid prodded getting up from his desk and wandering over to her.

"I nodded off for a few minutes and ended up having this..." Emily trailed off and whispered "Erotic dream."

Eyes widening, Reid stammered "About who?"

Looking around, she saw the bullpen was empty except for the ever nosey Morgan and mouthed, "Hotch."

"Who?" Reid asked unable to figure out who.

"Hotch." Emily whispered lightly.

"Oh." Reid said "Oh that's bad."

"Tell me about it." Emily said looking at the mountain of paper work on her desk "I really need a vacation."

"Well you have sick days," Reid informed her, "Why don't you call in sick for a few days."

Raising an eyebrow at him, "I'm saving those for when I'm well."

Shaking his head, Reid wandered back to his desk intent on getting done to leave.

Emily picked up the case file, feeling the urge to sleep hit her.

* * *

><p>Groaning, Emily stood up as she stretched heading for the break room to get some coffee to keep her mind focused on staying awake.<p>

She had promised herself later she will sleep for the next three days, allowing her mind to enjoy the thought of erotic Hotch-filled dreams.

Opening the cabinet to grab a coffee mug, Emily was startled when she turns around when she heard the break room door slam open.

"Jesus, Hotch" Emily panted out, placing a hand on her heart "Give a girl a heart attack."

"Sorry" Hotch murmured looking at her intently "Are you ok?"

Turning around to get her Splenda and to cover her embarrassment as she flashed back to another steamy dream hit her mind.

"I'm fine." Emily said biting her lip to keep the grin out of her voice.

"Emily..." Hotch said approaching her "Turn around and look at me."

Frowning at the tone in his voice, she placed her coffee down to turn and was met head on with Hotch's lips on hers.

"What the...?" Emily breathed out as he grabbed her up to hoist her on the counter.

Looking down she saw Hotch's intense stare, making her wet with anticipation, nodding to him. Hotch ripped open her silk blouse tossing it to the floor as his mouth went to work on her neck, licking then biting it causing her to moan.

* * *

><p>Running his hands down her chest, giving a good squeeze as they trailed down to the button on her slacks.<p>

Looking at her, Emily bit her lip and nodded to Hotch, saying "Yes."

"Tell me you want me." Hotch said in a deep husk tone, making her knees turn to jelly.

"I want you." Emily whispered.

Popping open the button, he made quick work of removing her from her jeans, while she yanked his coat off him throwing it behind him.

Clawing at the standard issue work shirt, she ripped it from his body, not caring that the buttons scattered all over the floor.

Going insane with impatient she saw him shrug the top from himself while she yanked the belt from his work pants, unbuttoning and unzipping it roughly.

Sighing in relief at the sight of his beautiful manhood, she reached over stroking him, not caring that her cheeks were flushed with embarrassment or that she was in need of her own release.

Taking her hand around the hardening length, she pumped up his shaft, stroking up and down, as her thumb circled around his slit, feeling him become even more aroused at the sensation.

Feeling him shake lightly as his breathing hardens, Hotch gives her a look as he grabs her hand pulling her warm hand from his touch.

Pulling at her hips, Hotch lines his length up to her core whispering, "I want you so much."

"I want you too, Aaron" Emily whispered as he thrusts into her, causing her to moan at the pleasured pain.

Pulling her close, Hotch continues his descent into her, pulling back and reentering her at a frantic pace. Pulling her to the brink.

Feeling Hotch trail kisses down her neck, she moaned as she felt his hands touching her shoulders.

* * *

><p>"Emily" Hotch said lightly "Emily?"<p>

Emily's eyes popped open causing her to jolt awake, "What?"

"Are you ok?" Hotch asked seeing the look on her face "Come let's go."

Emily's eyes fluttered looking around the bullpen, she felt her face turn deep with embarrassment.

Hotch pulled Emily up close to him, as she laid her head against his.

Sighing he looked down to see her half lidded eyes close against his suit jacket, feeling the brunette fall asleep, he leaned over and picked her up bridal style groaning that he was far past his prime to be carrying women at his age.

Smiling, he looked down to see her nuzzle her head against his jacket, as he carried her to his car, carefully placing her in.

Emily felt the warmth of a hand, run through her hair, causing her to open her eyes and see Hotch staring at her.

"Hotch?" Emily said confused wondering if this was another dream.

"Emily, you're so beautiful" Hotch whispered running his thumb over her cheek bone.

Emily smiled as she pulled Hotch towards her, turning her head to see a framed photo of Hotch with Jack, realization set in that this was his home and that this was real.

Emily placed a light kiss on his lips, "I want you, Aaron" Emily whispered tugging his tie down towards her.

"Are you sure?" Hotch asked.

Nodding, Emily bit her lip pulling Hotch towards her, "I love you."

Hotch's breath hitched at hearing those words he had long to say himself.

* * *

><p>Emily leaned forward, flipping them so she was on top of Hotch, she tugged his tie off him throwing it behind her and practically tearing the buttons off his shirt.<p>

"Slow" Hotch said placing his hands on hers "We have all the time in the world."

Emily smiled as she removed his shirt while his own hands shakes at the hem of her top, lifting it off her, causing her to arch herself forward as she rocked forward straddling his thighs.

"How'd I get here?" Emily asked as she felt Hotch's hands reach for the button of his pants tugging the slacks off.

"You fell asleep before we reached the parking garage" Hotch grunted slipping his foot through the slacks as he reached for the buttons on hers "I brought you here instead of your apartment."

Raising an eyebrow at him, "Did you now? Hmm..."

Hotch slipped his hand in her slacks, pulling it down feeling her move up then fall down on his groin area rocking her hips as they fell to her feet.

"Did you know I've been having erotic dreams about you for the past few days?" Emily said as Hotch placed his hands on her hips holding her in place as she rocked back and forth on him.

"I had my suspicions after hearing Morgan tease you earlier." Hotch said feeling her get up to line herself with his shaft.

Looking down at him, as his fingers traced lightly at her folds, "How do I know this isn't another one of those erotic dreams?"

Teasing her bundle of nerves as a moan escaped her lips, Hotch bucked up entering her causing her eyes to widened at the pleasure.

"I think you can tell now." Hotch said thrilled at the sounds he caused from the brunette.

Emily moved up and down riding him as he ran his hands up her stomach, towards her breast causing her to arch forward when he tweaked her nipples.

* * *

><p>Moving faster on his length, she felt the warmth hit her stomach causing her to moan out, "Aaron."<p>

The sound of his given name caused him feel the inner alpha male in him become primitive at the thought that this woman, was now his.

Wrapping a hand around her waist while the other one went to the back of her hair, he flipped them over so he was on top of her.

Leaning down he wrapped her legs around his waist, and saw the desire and lust glaze over as he thrusted into her feeling like he was home.

Emily felt her chest heave as he thrusted in and out of her, going faster each time causing her eyes to roll back in her head as he continued on pounding into her, each thrust more frantic then the last.

She felt the wave of her oncoming orgasm hit her, making her dig her fingers into his back while he grunted out moans as he bit on her neck. She knew he was marking her as his and that just made her even more hotter.

"Oh," Emily moaned out in pleasure feeling herself tighten around him "God, Aaron!"

Emily felt herself come like she was slowly losing her mind while Hotch continued on his thrusts as he reached a hand between their connected bodies and felt him flick at her bundle of nerves causing another wave to hit her as he smirked down at her, stealing a kiss his tongue dominating her.

Another wave hit her and she swore she felt like she was a goner as he finally came pulling her along with him as they both reached their peak and he collapsed on top of her both breathing hard and heavy.

Emily held him to her when he tried to roll off, "Uh uh" Emily groaned "You're not going anywhere."

"I'm too heavy to lay on top of you" Hotch said kissing her neck as his hand traced his bite mark.

"I like feeling your body." Emily murmured finally feeling the wave of sleep ready to hit her.

Hotch saw her fight the urge of sleep, so he grabbed her and flipped them over so she could lay across his chest while he spooned her body next to his.

* * *

><p>"Better then every dream I had." Emily said laughing.<p>

Grabbing his blankets, he covered them up, and whispered "Shh, just sleep now."

Emily nuzzled her head against his chest before kissing his heart, "I'll give you a wake up jab in a few hours."

"Huh?" Hotch said confused.

Looking up at him, "You so didn't think this was a onetime thing, did you?"

A grin grew on his face, "Well in that case, I plan to do this over, and over and over again."

"Good," Emily said "But sleep first."

"Sleep first." Hotch said wrapping his arms tightly around her and kissing her forehead.

He could feel her body relax as the sleep overtook her, looking down at her perfect sleeping frame.

Not knowing how he got so lucky at having Emily enter his life this way, but he wasn't planning to let her go and it seemed she wasn't either. Closing his eyes he kissed her again.

* * *

><p>"I'm not asleep... but I'm not awake." Author Unknown<p>

* * *

><p><strong>The End<strong>

The review button turned into a bit of a man wh*re and wants you to touch him...

A/N: Thanks for reading, hopefully leaving a review. Now if you haven't go read **Phoebe9509's** "**Sleepless Nights**"


End file.
